


Welcome to Austin

by LadyDarkrose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarkrose/pseuds/LadyDarkrose
Summary: 100 words of porn





	Welcome to Austin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quicky Drabble I reworked from one I wrote ages ago in a different fandom.

They slammed against the wall, body crushed against body, frantic kisses, hands moving under cloth, across passion-flushed skin; they'd been apart too long. 

He claimed Jensen’s mouth and savored the flavor of hops clinging there long after the beer had been drank. Funny how one misses such a small thing, once it becomes familiar. 

Onto the bed they fell, tearing off clothing. Mouth clamped hungrily to swollen cock, and Jensen’s hips bucked violently in answer. Fingers tangled in sheets, and with a wanton cry he came hard into the eager, waiting mouth. 

"Welcome to Austin, Mish," Jensen panted breathlessly, grinning.


End file.
